characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ulquiorra Cifer
Ulquiorra Cifer is one of the main antagonists from the anime/manga series Bleach. He is the fourth strongest Espada. Background Ulquiorra Cifer used to be a lonely Hollow who was discriminated for being white. One day, he destroyed his mask, became an Arrancar and joined Sōsuke Aizen's army. He quickly became one of his strongest men, and for that, he sent him to Karakura Town to investigate Ichigo Kurosaki. He ended up capturing Orihime Inoue due to her mysterious powers. That made Ichigo and his friends go after him to Hueco Mundo. He was temporarily given control of Las Noches when Aizen went to the fake Karakura Town. He met his end fighting against Ichigo on top of Las Noches. Powers & Abilities *'Combat Master:' Ulquiorra is extremely skilled in both armed and unarmed combat, he can easily pierce Ichigo's skin with his bare hands and block multiple attacks from his Bankai and Hollowfied form. *'Incredible Regeneration: '''Ulquiorra's has immense regeneration able to regenerate his missing body back to its state in an instant and destroyed limbs in an instant. However he can't regenerate his internal organs. *'Sonido:' He can use this technique to move at supersonic speeds. He's also able to apply this to his combat, having extremely fast sword attacks. *'Bala and Cero:' Two different types of spiritual-energy projectiles that he fires from his hands. His Cero has several kilometers of range *'Hierro: His skin is hard enough to not take damage from most sword attacks. *'''Pesquisa: A technique that he can use to sense an opponent's reiatsu. *'Healing Factor:' He can regenerate from all sorts of external damage, incluiding having his eyes gouged out. *'Solita Vista:' Ulquiorra gouges his own eye out and crushes it after seeing memories replayed. He claims there is no limit to his sight. *'Descorrer: '''Ulquiorra can summon gates to Hueco Mundo at any moment and place. Equipment *'Murciélago:' His Soul Slayer is shaped like a regular katana. Ulquiorra can wield it with enormous skill and speed. Alternate Forms Resurrección When he releases his Soul Slayer, he grows bat wings on his back and gains a lot of power. Aizen prohibited him from using it inside of Las Noches because its energy would be enough to destroy it. He also acquires some new techniques in this form: *'Luz de la Luna:' Extremely dangerous energy spears, he can use them as projectiles or melee weapons. *'Cero Oscuras:' An improved version of his Cero, it's powerful enough to destroy Las Noches and it was sufficient to beat Ichigo's Hollowfied Form. Resurrección: Segunda Etapa He is the only Espada with more than one release. In this form, he can use all of his previous techniques, but even more powerful. All of his powers are greatly improved. He also gains even more abilities in this form. *'Látigo:' He uses his tail as a whip and he can grab enemies with it. *'Lanza del Relámpago:''' Improved versions of Luz de la Luna. They cause city-wide explosions upon contact. Feats Strength *Able to block an attack from Hollowfied Ichigo without drawing his blade. *Blocked a Getsuga Tenshou and only the clothing on his right arm is harmed. *Blocked Grimmjow's Cero with ease. *He is able to bring another Espada to his knees with a slap. *His very energy in his released state would be enough to destroy Las Noches, a city-sized palace. *His Cero Oscuras broke Ichigo's Hollow Mask in just one hit. *He cut a Getsuga Tenshou with no harm done to him. *His Lanzas del Relámpago can cause massive explosions with enough power to decimate an entire city. *Killed Ichigo with a point blank Cero Oscuras. *Shatters a building with a single swing of his lance. *Sent Ichigo flying through a building after a single hit. *Capable enough to rip through people with his fingers. *His black cero broked Ichigo's vizard mask and the spiritual pressure from it knocked Orihime into the ground despite being 100 metres away. Speed *Able to deliver dozens of sword thrusts in just a second. *He was able to catch Ichigo off guard in several ocassions. Durability *Survived a point blank Cero blast shot by Hollow Ichigo. *In his released state, he can tank Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. Skill *Escaped an alternate dimension that was made to trap Hollows for all of eternity. *Once defeated Ichigo in four hits. *Able to talk opponents into making irrational decisions. He talked Ichigo out of going to save Rukia by telling him that he is the one who took Orihime. Weaknesses *He cannot regenerate any damage done to his internal organs and brain. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Spear Users Category:Villains Category:Completed Profiles Category:Bleach Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Darkness Manipulators